When Tomorrow Comes: a bechloe story
by femslashfanatic
Summary: This is my take on the camp fight-scene between Beca and Chloe in PP2 and what (should have) happened from then on. Beca doesn't get caught in the bear trap btw!


This is my take on the camp fight scene between Beca and Chloe in PP2 and what (should have) happened from then on.  
Beca doesn't get caught in the bear trap btw.

Beca couldn't believe that Chloe was bringing up the Worlds again when she was trying to have a serious discussion-turned-argument about her future and everybody else's. She was done.

" _Oh my god! Enough about the worlds. I can't – I'm outta here."_

She turned to walk away but Chloe clearly wasn't done yelling at her.

" _Oh, okay. You're just going to leave now?"_ The ginger girl was trying to mask her hurt with anger.

" _We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be right now."_ Beca looked around at the rest of the Bellas. _"If you all knew what was good for you, you'd follow me"_

" _Beca! Come back."_ Chloe shouted after her friend, but Amy pulled her over to the rest of the girls by the elbow. _"Just leave her Chloe, she obviously needs to cool off. We're out in the middle of nowhere so she can't go far."_

The girls all sat around the picnic table looking glum. Aubrey stood at the end of the table and tried to get back into camp director mode.

" _Okay Bella's, so we're one girl down. That doesn't mean we stop this work! Like Chloe was saying, we have limited time until the World Championships and you guys need to find your sound and kick some german ass."_

Chloe banged her hands on the table, making everyone jump.

" _Aubrey! Just shut up! If Beca leaves we are done. We were nothing before she came along three years ago, and we are nothing again if she leaves us."_

" _Chloe get a grip."_ Aubrey turned to look directly at her best friend _, "She's just one girl in a group of extraordinary talent. She's not the be all and end all. You can still do this."_

Chloe let out a sarcastic laugh. _"Look Aubrey I know you don't like Beca, you never really did, but –"_

Aubrey interrupted Chloe sharply.

" _I grew to like Beca as a good addition to the Bella's, mainly because you pushed me there. But as your best friend? No, I don't really like her Chloe because I see everyday how she is making you feel. How you are moping around after her, hoping one day she'll see the light and leave Jesse for you!"_

Chloe stood up, in total shock. Embarrassment flooding her face.

" _Aubrey! What are you doing?"_ She looked around at the other girls then back to Aubrey _, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

There was a small silence before Amy spoke up.

" _Chloe. We all know you have it bad for Beca. It been years now and we see how you are around her and how you get when she's around Jesse… plus you know, you get pretty chatty when you're drunk. Pretty handsy too, but we'll talk about that another time… I think you're getting so mad at Becs for thinking about the future because you want to be part of her future, it's about more than just Worlds, more than just the Bellas."_

Chloe slumped down into her seat again and began to sob. Amy was right. So long as the Bellas were together she had that special time with Beca, but if everyone truly went their separate ways? What would happen? Would they drift apart? Aubrey came up behind her and pulled her back into a hug, Emily and Stacie on either side joined in to comfort the girl.

" _Chloe?"_ Amy continued to speak, _"Have you ever talked to Beca about how you feel?"_

Chloe looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes as best as she could.

" _No. I mean there have been times when I've began to but chickened out at the last minute. And, yes, I know there have been plenty of times while drunk that I've hinted at it and played the flirt etc."_

" _Understatement of the decade Chlo!"_ Amy joked.

Chloe laughed gently then continued, disheartened, _"Why tell her though guys? She's with Jesse. She's happy with him, right? They are like the acapella effing dream couple."_

There was silence again as everyone thought about what Chloe said.

" _I don't know how Bec feels at all,"_ It was Cynthia Rose who spoke, grabbing everyone's attention, _"and I'm not about putting ideas in your head when you're already hurting, but if I didn't know she was with Jesse, I'd be convinced she was into you Chloe."_

Chloe's eyes widened and then looked confused _, "Why do you say that?"_

" _Maybe it's the gaydar on the blink or whatever, but I've seen how she looks at you. It's you her eyes look for when she walks in the room and you who she gravitates toward when she's drunk and her inhibitions are low. She acts around you the way I used to act around my lady."_

Chloe looked around at the group to see that everyone was nodding in agreement. She caught Amy's eye _. "Amy, she talks to you, has she ever mentioned it to you before? Ever said she liked me or that she wasn't happy with Jesse?"_

Amy looked uncomfortable and was hesitant to speak. _"Well, um, this is putting me in an awkward place you guys, but what I'll say is that there have been times when I thought she was going to tell me something, but she always pulls back. As for her and Jesse, they have been fighting a lot lately and Becs was kind of upset before we came out here to Camp Aca-hell. But listen, you didn't hear any of that from me."_

Chloe suddenly felt a spark of hope in her chest. Just maybe her dreams could come true, after 3 long years, but she was so scared. She buried her face in her hands and groaned, feeling tears prickle in her eyes again.

" _What do I do you guys?"_

Emily took Chloe's hands from her face and pulled her into a sideways hug.

" _I know you guys see me as the baby, and maybe you won't wanna hear my advice. But Chloe, you need to talk to her. Listen maybe, just maybe, she is happy with Jesse and she does just see you as her perky wonderful bestie, but you'll never know if you don't speak up… and what if this really is your last chance? What if she really does want to leave right now and focus on her career? You owe it to yourself Chlo."_

The red head looked around at the faces around her. These girls were her family, they would have her back no matter what happened and right now their encouraging faces were giving her a strength she didn't know she had in her.

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Em is right, I have to do this."_ She stood up and brushed down her clothes and wiped her teary eyes. _"I guess I'm about to go declare my love to Beca Mitchell."_

The other girls jumped up and whooped and cheered with delight.

" _That's right girl, you go get your blowie!"_ Amy shouted, making everyone laugh.

They all gave Chloe a big group hug to send her off, but Cynthia Rose spoke before Chloe could walk away.

" _Hold up, hold up. So, is this a round about way of you coming out to us? Are you gay Chloe?"_

Everyone stopped still and stared at Chloe.

" _I, uh… Well."_ Chloe didn't know what to say. Sure, she had thought about it, researched it, obsessed over it. But she still had no label for herself really. _"I don't know guys. I've thought a lot about my feelings and my sexuality and I don't really know how I identify if I'm honest. Maybe just 'queer' or 'questioning'? I guess right now I just know that I'm not straight?"_

Aubrey reached out and held her hand. _"No matter what you are, you are still our Chloe and we love you. Now, go get your girl."_

" _Thank you guys, for all of this. I'm going to go see if she's in the tent."_

Amy whooped loudly and sung, _"Bow chicka wow wow!"_

Chloe walked away as everyone was laughing and giving Amy enthusiastic high fives. She was shaking, and tears were in her eyes again, but she told herself she could do this.


End file.
